Twists and Turns
by Imaginar
Summary: "Natalie found another email about the workers under the Vesper Council of Six. She scanned through the uncountable names quickly. That was when she got the shock of her life."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**This is a story I've been working on. By the way, reviews please! CCs are surely welcomed! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues.**

* * *

Natalie was utterly confused.

"I'm so glad you made a friend, darling." Her mum Isabel Kabra had said. _How would she be glad? When I befriended a peasant before, she forbade me from being friends with her again! Then why would she be glad this time? _She thought. She wanted an answer. That moment, she remembered what happened a few months ago…

"What?! You befriended a peasant? Kabras don't befriend poor peasants! Kabras are powerful, the most important family in the world, indeed. They befriend other people who are as powerful! How come you befriend a PEASANT! I forbid you to be friends with her!" Isabel Kabra bellowed like a tiger as Natalie stared at the floor, ready to rush back to her room and cry. "Ok, mum." Natalie stammered, and suddenly thought silently, Lucians never stutter... Kabras surely doesn't stutter either. Why did I just stutter? She quickly dashed back to her room and sobbed.

_Why can't I choose what friend I want to be with? Mum always forbids me to do things. Violet's a good friend! She's kind, even though she's poor. Why doesn't mum let me befriend her? Even though we Kabras are the most important and mighty in the world, doesn't mean we can look down on the poor people… _Natalie stopped this thought. _Uh oh! I'm thinking like a normal Cahill. Stop! _She told herself.

* * *

She shook her head and thought, _Oh well. Mum's happy with it now, so don't think about the past again. As long as she's glad with it, everything's fine. _

The next day she went to school and Samantha hurried over to her and said in a strange way, "Hey hey! What's up? How come you're always so busy after school? I thought you don't get lessons at all?"

Natalie didn't know what to say. She was always busy with complicated Cahill stuff, which she couldn't tell and besides, Sam wouldn't understand at all. So she lied and glared at Sam, "I have lots of housework to do."

Days flew by and gradually, Natalie and Samantha became inseparable friends. Natalie always studied with Samantha, wandered in the park with Samantha, ate lunch with Samantha, read books with Samantha, went shopping with Samantha when her mum didn't know... Natalie surely changed a lot, especially her attitude.

Once they went to the Chessington World of Adventures, an amusement park near the Kabra mansion, and Natalie stopped in front of a ride. "The ride is called Kabra? Wow! Cheers for the Kabras, the most powerful family in the world!" Natalie grinned from ear to ear.

"Haha! It's called Kobra, actually, but it's similar. Wow. I bet your cousin in Attleboro Dan will laugh his head off." Samantha joked. Through the months, Natalie told Sam a lot about her cousins, Dan, Amy, Ted, Sinead, Hamilton etc.

Natalie frowned for a second and giggled along with Samantha.

Natalie and Samantha became best friends. However, there were still quite a lot of things that Natalie hadn't told Samantha, and more things that Sam hadn't told Natalie, which were quite disturbing, actually. Natalie didn't know, but she would find out something extremely important soon.

Once, they played a game which each of them had to spill a secret. "This is the secret. My family is extremely complicated and I'm always busy with family stuff." Natalie said.

"That's all? What family stuff do you have to do?" Sam replied.

"Ok. If you need more details. My family is the most important family in the world. Famous people like Benjamin Franklin, Napoleon Bonaparte, Isaac Newton, Winston Churchill, etc. all belong to my family. Believe it or not, it's true." Natalie said. _  
_

"What?! You're joking. I don't believe you, but never mind that. My turn." Sam replied, with a tinge of guilt in her heart, because she believed what Natalie said, and actually, she knew lots about her family, and perhaps she even knew more than Natalie.

* * *

"What are you planning to do in summer?" Sam asked.

"Just going to visit my cousins in Attleboro and other countries, I guess. Normal family reunions." Natalie replied. The first part was true, but the normal family reunion part was fake. They just reunited a few months ago, and it was their first family reunion. Natalie thought, _Since when did I start lying that much? The clue hunt really has changed me a lot. _

"Cool! I think you really have lots of cousins! How about your family? Your mum, your dad, you and your brother. You're all going to visit your cousins?"

_That was a weird question,_ Natalie thought, I_ already told her we're just going to some family reunions, why is she so interested in it? So s_he replied, "Nope, we're just visiting their cousins alone. Mum and dad are really busy."

_You're lying. _Samantha planned to say this, but of course she didn't say that aloud.

Natalie felt extremely guilty. Samantha was a great friend, but she couldn't help to stop lying to her. Everything was confidential in the Cahill World.

* * *

Natalie was very busy. She was busy searching information about a secret organisation called the Vespers. They were terrifying and they have been searching for the 39 clues that lead to a powerful serum that could let them become the most powerful person in the world. However, recently, the Cahills were trying to investigate another Vesper activity that had been going on for a long time, but they haven't figured it out what it was until now. The powerful and intimidating secret organisation was trying to make a Doomsday device.

The Vesper organisation was humongous. Under the Vesper Council of Six, were thousands of people working for the evil organisation. Amy and Ian assigned her to find out who the 6 top Vespers and their servants were. It was hard work. Her brother Ian had told her how to hack into the Vespers' email account and she was now going through thousands of emails to find pieces of information.

_Let me see. There! List of Vespers! Finally, I had found something crucial after searching for nothing for 4 hours! _Natalie thought excitedly. She scrolled down to the bottom page and the members of the Vesper Council of Six were revealed:

Vesper 1: The Leader - D.V. lll

Vesper 2: The shield - I.K.

Vesper 3: The mole - S.S.

Vesper 4: The scientist - S.B.

Vesper 5: The spymaster - L.A.

Vesper 6: The enforcer - C.W.

_Bloody list. Only initials revealed! But at least we have a clue, I guess! _Natalie thought, and quickly sent the list to her cousins and prepared to show it to her brother Ian.

But before that, she found another email about the workers under the Vesper Council of Six. She scanned through the uncountable names quickly. That was when she got the shock of her life.

Natalie whispered shakily, "Samantha... is... is a... Vesper?"

* * *

**I hoped you like it! Chapter 2 will be coming soon, I promise! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hihi! I updated the chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Chocolates. Are. The. Best. : Thanks! Here's the update, I hope you like it! :D**

**StoryMakerY: Thanks for reminding me that! I changed it already. **

**cookielover1441peace: Yes exactly! Yay! Someone gets it! XD I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues**

"I am very disappointed in you." Natalie said to Samantha, the first thing she did after she arrived at school.

"Huh? What did I do?" Sam replied, totally confused. Natalie could even see the big question mark swirling on top of her head.

"I can't believe you're a... a Vesper!"

"Oh that. What's so disappointing about it? They're just a cool secret organization and I joined it!"

"It's not as simple as you think it is." Natalie sad that and left.

As usual, Natalie told Ian everything she knew.

"I can't believe it! Your best friend is a VESPER?! Vespers are evil, they're viscous!" Ian said, astonished.

"Exactly! What should I do what should I do what should I do?" Natalie murmured, pacing around her room. "She's been chasing after me and trying to talk to me for 2 weeks since I revealed her secret identity! It's so annoying! I can't stand it anymore!" Natalie cried.

/Awkward silence/

"There's one way, but it'll be pretty risky."

* * *

By the end of the second week, Natalie started to follow her brother's instructions. Samantha finally stopped following Natalie, so she would have to go after her this time.

"Samantha! Can we talk for a minute?" Natalie called after her.

Sam turned around, "What?"

"I'm sorry for being mad at you, it is my fault. I was just saying, why would you join the Vespers?" Natalie asked in a gentle way.

"It's just because that organization seem sot be really cool an Vesper 2, someone named Isabel Kabra or something..."

"Isabel Kabra? Vesper 2?"

"Yeah! She invited me to join the Vespers a few months ago and so I did, and she taught me to do stuff, like using special gadgets, which were really cool! But after that she said she had to be sent to jail and I should start using the skills she taught me and spy on the people she indicated."

"Spying people? Like who?"

"Em... Ted Starling, Hamilton Holt, Amy Cahill, Dan Cahill, Ian Kabra... your brother... and many others... Oh! And Jonah Wizard, the famous singer! Ah! I'm totally his fan now, although my boss told me not to fall into his hands, but I don't really care. He's totally fabulous!"

_What?! My brother? And Ted and Hamilton and Amy and Dan and Jonah?! She must be spying on all the Cahills! _Natalie thought.

"And... and she told me to spy on... on you... I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"You... you were spying on me?! This is absurd! All the time you were pretending to be my best friend? Following me around and playing with me without me even knowing everything was faked?!"

"I'm sorry! Really! We're true friends! I won't listen to Isabel Kabra! I'll do whatever you want me to do!" Samantha cried, as if pleading her majesty to forgive her big sins.

Natalie raised an eyebrow. "Anything?" She questioned.

"Yes! I promise."

That was like a threat, but it changed everything. And guess what? Samantha became Natalie's "apprentice"! She always asked the evil Vespers for more information and spilled the beans to Natalie. The most important information she got was: The evil Vespers were trying to build a powerful and unstoppable device, a device that would change the world - The Doomsday device. Samantha kept checking and monitoring the Vesper activity, asking for more, and telling everything to Natalie and Ian. Clever idea, huh?

* * *

"I can't believe our mother is Vesper 2! That's why the initials on the Vesper list is I.K.! She left us and now she's threatening our family and the whole world, along with a group of malicious Vesper!" Natalie cried.

"Our mother is Vesper 2?! So who's Vesper 1? Samantha, do you know?" Ian looked at her, hoping that she would answer his question.

"Em... I'm sorry. I don't know that. Isabel didn't tell me about it. She wouldn't tell everything to me, would she? That is why we must find that out! After finding the crucial information, we stand a chance to knock down the Vespers!" Samantha replied.

"So now, what should we do to defeat the Vespers?" Natalie asked the group, which was basically formed by Ian, Samantha and her.

"Ok. I've got all of it planned well. I've also come up with a back-up plan, in case anything happens. Since Isabel Kabra is in jail, we stand a better chance. Listen carefully. First..." Samantha started presenting her fabulous plan like a professional teacher explaining something very complicated to a group of students.

Natalie smirked at Ian. It was wonderful to have such a clever and marvelous friend. After understanding the plan, the group of 3 started locating for more Vesper activity, reading the emails sent to Samantha by the Vespers, searching online, and flipping through the newspapers to find even more.

"Uh oh." Natalie suddenly said that aloud. "Look." She pointed at a part of the page. There, printed in black and white, was an evil villain's face - Isabel Kabra's.

Worst news ever: Isabel Kabra bought her way out of jail, using a charity, AidWorkWonders, which she founded.

Natalie announced seriously, " Inform everyone to prepare for the battle. The back-up plan starts... NOW!


End file.
